


Just Peachy!

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve is a good boyfriend, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: While out on a mission, Tony is caught in a blast and injured. Steve does his best to make sure that his boyfriend doesn't feel useless while he's out of commission.STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. Y2 Everything Is Just Peachy
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Just Peachy!

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo time! Who’s ready for another bingo fill? This one features moody Tony, mother hen Steve, and lots of cuddles. Enjoy! -Shadows

“MOTHERFUCKER!” screamed Tony over the coms as he was throw down through 20 stories of concrete and rebar.

“Language.” Shouted back Steve although his voice was laced with concern.

The Avengers were responding to a call out about giant robotic chickens in Illinois courtesy of Doctor Doom. It was a normal call out and everything went perfectly smooth. They were able to take down six of the robots without much of a problem. It was the last one that was the cause of all the issues. Doom was controlling it directly and a well set off EMP was able to take out Tony’s suit, sending him plummeting through the abandoned building they were fighting beside. Now normally the suit could take a lot of damage, but Tony was using an older model while he fixed up his newest suit. So, when Tony went to try and brace his fall, he broke his right arm. And it wasn’t a pretty break. No, it was the kind of break that needed surgery to fix before he was stuck in a cast for months on end.

To say Tony was pissed when he was brought back to the compound and told he needed surgery was an understatement.

“Tony, you’ll be fine. So what if you have to sit out for a few months. At least you’re alive.” Spoke Steve as he sat next to Tony on his hospital bed while he was waiting for surgery.

“Sometimes I hate your giddy optimism.” Snarked Tony.

Steve just smiled and hissed his forehead. He knew that Tony didn’t really handle pain well so he excused his grouchiness.

Tony was a right mess when it came to his surgery. He had a lot of problems with being put under because of Afghanistan. Steve was really the only one able to calm him down enough for the doctors and nurses could do their job.

Steve was a bit nervous while Tony was in surgery. So were the other Avengers. They didn’t like it when one of their teammates was down. But they knew that Tony would be fine and would probably act like a little bitch while he was healing.

And they were absolutely right. Pretty much the second Tony woke up he was trying to escape medical. It was only Steve pretty much sitting on him that Kept Tony there long enough for the doctors to give the all clear to leave with strict instructions to take it easy even though they knew it was futile. Tony was always on the move. Getting him to take it easy just wasn’t going to happen. 

So it was really nobody’s surprise when not even a week later Steve found Tony down in his lab sitting at his workbench surrounded by wires and screws. But there was something off about Tony that day. His shoulders were slumped and he just looked lost. It wasn’t like him and Steve was worried.

“How are you feeling doll?” Everything alright?” asked Steve as he got Tony’s attention.

“Everything is just peachy.” Grumbled Tony as he fumbled with the screwdriver in his left hand. He lost his grip and it landed on the floor with a thunk. 

“Tony?”

“Fuck! I can’t do this! I can’t fucking do this!” shouted Tony as he got up from his seat. Steve was at his side in a second and was concerned when he saw a few unshed tears in Tony’s eyes.

“Tony, what’s wrong, sweetheart?” worried Steve as he just stood there and held Tony. Tony was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up. Steve didn’t break the silence. Tony would talk when he was ready.

“I so fucking useless.” Sighed Tony as he rested his forehead on Steve’s chest.

“Tony, you’re not useless. You’re injured.”

“So I’m useless.” Cried Tony his voice rising a bit with each word. “I’m useless. How am I supposed to work like this? I can’t! I can’t even hold a screwdriver. How am I supposed to be useful to you guys if I can’t work?”

Now, Steve was aware of Tony’s self-esteem issues that stemmed from his childhood living under Howard Starks rule. But what Steve wasn’t aware of was that Tony felt he had to work to be useful to the team. But thinking back, Steve was pretty sure he knew exactly where that came from. Iron Man: Yes. Tony Stark: Not Recommended. He was going to have to talk to Natasha about that.

“Tony, no. You are far from useless because you can’t work at the moment. You don’t need to earn your place on this team by building things. The only thing you need to do is rest. You are not useless. Would I lie to you?” asked Steve as he leant his head over Tony’s.

“…no…”

“Right. I would never lie to you. Now what we’re going to do is we’re going to leave the lab and go curl up together in bed and watch a movie. You need to rest doll.”

Tony just nodded and allowed himself to be lead out of the lab. Cuddles and a nap did sound nice.

Steve made sure that Tony got enough rest those first few days home from medical. Tony was very clearly feeling like shit and itching to work but Steve made sure he rested. He also made sure that Tony knew that he was appreciated for just being himself and not for the work he could do for everyone.

He made sure Tony knew he was loved because that’s what mattered most. 


End file.
